Sunshine・Bell
Sunshine・'Bell' (サンシャイン・ベル) is an insert song sung and performed by Falala. It first made its anime debut in Episode 171, after Falala•A•Larm is revived by Yui and her friends. Performers * Falala•A•Larm - (Episode 171), (Episode 178) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Asa wo yobu no yo (Morning Heart) Beru no majikku (Feeling Bell) Ohisama ga daisuki rara Zutto issho yo Hayaku dete oide kakurenbo wa dame Tokei no hari ga kurukkurukkuru mawaru yo Himitsu no o niwa wo oboeteiru kana Hirahira chōcho ippai da ne Kikoeru Farara arāmu Asa wo yobu no yo Beru no majikku Rururu ohisama ga warau no SUN shai RING♪ Ohayō tanoshī sōna koe Hazumu hāto daisuki rara Zutto issho yo Paradaisu no iriguchi Hizashi sansan to kagayaku no Ichi ni~ SUN♪ Farara arāmu Asa wo yobu no yo Beru no majikku Rururu ohisama ga warau no SUN shai RING♪ Ohayō tanoshī sōna koe Rururu ne daisuki rara Zutto issho yo Rara rararurara Jikan o koete |-| Kanji= 朝を呼ぶのよ (Morning Bell) ベルのマジック (Feeling Heart) お日さまが大好きらら ずっと一緒よ 早く出ておいでかくれんぼはだめ 時計の針がクルックルックル回るよ 秘密のお庭を覚えているかな ヒラヒラちょうちょいっぱいだね 聞こえる ファララアラーム 朝を呼ぶのよ ベルのマジック ルルルお日さまが笑うの サンシャイニング おはよう楽しいそうな声 はずむハート大好きらら ずっと一緒よ パラダイスの入り口 ひざし　さんさんと輝くの いちに～SUN♪ ファララアラーム 朝を呼ぶのよ ベルのマジック ルルルお日様が笑うの サンシャイニング おはよう楽しいそうな声 るるるね大好きらら ずっと一緒よ ララ　ララルララ 時間を超えて |-| English= Call in the morn (morning heart) O magic of the bell (feeling bell) The sun showers all with love, la la! We're always together Hurry up and come on out, no playing hide and seek The clock's hands turn round and round Do you remember the secret garden? You could hear so many butterflies flittering about Falala A-Larm Call in the morn (morning heart) O magic of the bell (feeling bell) Lu-lu-lu, the sun beams down a Sunshine Ring Saying "Good Morning" (morning heart) with a delighted face (feeling bell) How he loves a lively heart, la la We're always together A boundless, wonderful life in the sun's rays Frolicking in a sun-drenched flower garden Here we go! Falala A-Larm Call in the morn (morning heart) O magic of the bell (feeling bell) Lu-lu-lu, the sun beams down a Sunshine Ring Saying "Good Morning" (morning heart) with a delighted face (feeling bell) Lu-lu-lu, oh, how I love you, la la We're always together La la, la la lu-la-la Beyond all time Full Version Romaji= Asa wo yobu no yo (Morning Heart) Beru no majikku (Feeling Bell) Ohisama ga daisu・ki! Ra! Ra! Zutto issho yo! Hayaku dete oide kakurenbo wa dame! Tokei no hari ga kurukku・rukkuru mawaru yo Himitsu no o niwa wo oboeteiru kana Hirahira chōcho ippai da ne Kikoeru? Farara arāmu! Asa wo yobu no yo beru no majikku Rururu... ohisama ga warau no SUN shai RING♪ Ohayō tanoshi sōna koe Hazumu hāto daisu・ki! Ra! Ra! Zutto issho yo! Do mi mi mi so mi farara so mi do Do mi mi mi so mi sā nakayoku utaō Asa to yoru to farara garara Te to te tsunagu tanoshī sekai oide yo Din・don・don・arāmu! Sono mune ni hora beru no shainingu Rururu... todoketai ima sugu Happi~ RING♪ Oyasumi kanashi sōna koe Kikoetara kirame・ki! Ra! Ra! Terashite ageru yo Paradaisu no iriguchi Hizashi sansan to kagayaku no Ichi ni~ SUN♪ Farara arāmu! Asa wo yobu no yo beru no majikku Rururu... ohisama ga warau no SUN shai RING♪ Sono mune ni hora Beru no shainingu Rururu... todoketai ima sugu Happi~ RING♪ Ohayō tanoshi sōna koe Rururu... nē daisu・ki! Ra! Ra! Zutto issho yo Rara rararurara Jikan wo koete |-| Kanji= 朝を呼ぶのよ　(Morning Heart) ベルのまじっく　(Feeling Bell) お日さまが　だいす・き！ら！ら！ ずっと一緒よ！ 早く出ておいで　かくれんぼはだめ！ 時計の針が　クルック・ルックル　回るよ ひみつのおにわを　覚えているかな ヒラヒラちょうちょ　イッパイだね 聞こえる？ ファララアラーム！ 朝を呼ぶのよ　ベルのまじっく ルルル…　お日さまが笑うの SUN　シャイ　RING♪ オハヨウ　楽しそうな声 はずむハート　だいす・き！ら！ら！ ずっと一緒よ！ どみみ　みそみ　ふぁらら　そみど どみみ　みそみ　さあ仲よく歌おう 朝と夜と　ファララ　ガァララ 手と手つなぐ　タノシイ世界　おいでよ ディン・ドン・ドン・アラーム！ その胸にほら　ベルのしゃいにんぐ ルルル…　届けたい　いますぐ ハッピ～　RING♪ オヤスミ　かなしそうな声 聞こえたら　きらめ・き！ら！ら！ 照らしてあげるよ パラダイスの入り口 ひざし　さんさんと輝くの いちに～SUN♪ ファララアラーム！ 朝を呼ぶのよ　ベルのまじっく ルルル…　お日さまが笑うの SUN　シャイ　RING♪ その胸にほら　 ベルのしゃいにんぐ ルルル…　届けたい　いますぐ ハッピ～　RING♪ オハヨウ　楽しそうな声 ルルル…　ねえ　だいす・き！ら！ら！ ずっと一緒よ ララ　ララルララ　 時間をこえて |-| English= Audio Gallery See Sunshine・''Bell/Photo Gallery'''' and Sunshine[[Sunshine・Bell/Video Gallery|・''Bell/Video Gallery]]. Trivia * This is the second known solo song to include the singer's name, the first being Pe~rfect with Pri. * This song shares its tune with the song Starlight Carnival☆. ** This also shares its choreography with the song, but it's mirrored. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Songs sung by Falala Category:Anime Category:Solo Song Category:Falala Performance Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:In-Show